Party at Neutron's/Transcript
(Opening shot: Iris in to a close-up of a remote with Jimmy's atom symbol in the center. It bears two red double arrow buttons reading "Rewind" and "Forward" respectively. Below are two blue single arrow buttons reading "Reverse Play" and "Forward Play". A track wheel stands at the bottom, and an LCD screen reading "Speed up time" rests at the top. Jimmy's hand comes into view and presses the "Forward" button, the screen says "900%". Widen to frame all of him as he aims the remote at a nearby flowerpot. The antenna on the remote emits a shockwave of translucent waves as the camera cuts to a close-up of an unbloomed flower in the pot. As Jimmy speaks, the flower instantly blooms.) Jimmy: (from o.s.) Hmm. Looks like my Time Accelerator works exactly as I planned. (Cut to frame all of him on the end of this; Goddard joins him, and he gives him a thumbs up.) Hugh: (from o.s.) Whoo-hoo! (Both turn their heads toward the door; cut to just behind Jimmy as Hugh and Judy enter, the former holding a pair of tickets.) Hugh: I can't believe it, Sugar-Booger! We're finally gonna get to see Ducks – (Close-up of Jimmy, rolling his eyes at the obvious disapproval of the event; he continues o.s.) The greatest musical ever made! (He begins dancing around the room.) Hugh: When you're a duck You're a duck all the way From the first time you quack To the last egg you lay (Close-up of the Time Accelerator on the previous line; Jimmy's hand presses the "Forward" button, setting the remote to speed up time by 300%. Widen as he activates it; Hugh's performance instantly speeds up.) Hugh: When you're a duck You will live in a blind With a little or long orange It's a fresh melon rind (He ends his performance with a slide across the floor on his knees.) Du-u-u-u-u-u-ucks! The Musical. (Close-up of the amused Jimmy, he looks at the camera and tips a knowing wink.) Judy: (from o.s.) Now, Jimmy... (Cut to her, Hugh stands up.) While we're out tonight, no inviting anyone over, no experiments, and no intergalactic travel. Jimmy: Don't worry, Mom. I'll be good. Judy: Good. (She holds out a contract.) Uh but, just to be safe... (Close-up of the contract as it is laid against Jimmy's desk; It reads "Good Boy No-Party Agreement" and has a few blank spaces and a signature along the bottom with Jimmy's atom symbol on the far left.) Judy: (from o.s., pointing at each blank space) Uh, sign here...and here...and here... And initial here. (Cut to frame herself and Jimmy on the end of this, the latter starting to write. As Jimmy continues, she kisses him and walks over to Hugh.) Jimmy: Mom, I'm just doing some routine maintenance on my Shrink Ray, Time Pincher and Time Accelerator. It's gonna be a boring night. Hugh: Let's get a move on, puddin'. Don't wanna miss the overture. (sings, tune of Beethoven's 5th Symphony) Da-da-da-duck Da-da-da-duck (His singing continues under the following line.) Judy: Oh-ho, Hugh. (To Jimmy) We'll be home around 11:30. (She exits the room.) Hugh: Eh, Jimbo, you want us to... wake ya up when we get home and reenact the show? Jimmy: Uh...no thanks. (The duck obsessed father makes his way out the door. Cut to a close-up of the back of the Time Accelerator; a screw is being tightened by a screwdriver. In a wider shot, Jimmy continues screwing, but then he stops in boredom.) Jimmy: Sometimes, a scientist's lot can be a lonely and boring one, Goddard. (The robot dog produces two bullhorns and plays sad music, but gets a sour glance in return. This is interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing, snapping Jimmy up.) Jimmy: Saved by the bell? (He hops out of his seat, and the scene cuts to an extreme close-up of the door as it opens to reveal Carl and Sheen. The latter holds a DVD with a picture of a younger looking Ultra Lord.) Sheen: Hey, Jimmy! (chuckles) I got the first season of – (He holds the DVD close to the screen.) Teenage Ultra Lord on DVD – (pulls it back) With 162 hours of deleted scenes! Carl: Yeah. In one episode, the actors flub their lines with hilarious results. (He pronounces "Hilarious" with a long I on the first syllable; Jimmy groans.) Jimmy: Sorry guys, I can't. (Close-up of a staring Sheen/Carl; he continues o.s.) My parents are out for the night and I can't have anybody over. (The two boys look at each other and instantly rush past the boy genius, who stares at the camera and shrugs, as if to say "No wonder they can't listen." At the start of the next line, he walks inside and the scene cuts to the living room; Carl is in the front, Sheen is looking through a door in the back doorway.) Sheen: Your parents are gone? You're home alone? (He hops onto the couch and jumps on it.) They won't be back 'til Ultra Lord knows when?! (He runs toward the camera and shakes it.) LET'S HAVE A PARTY!! (A shot from behind shows he was actually shaking Jimmy.) Jimmy: No! Sheen! (pushes Sheen away) Seriously... (He shows the contract.) I signed a legal document. Sheen: But think of the fun, the laughs, the memories. Carl: Think of the high calorie snacks and sugar-laden soda. Jimmy: Oh...it would be fun. Sheen: Maybe Nick would even come, and that'll make us cooler than cool. Carl: (Mockingly, stepping forward) And maybe... Betty Quinlan would come, (patting Jimmy's shoulder, emphasizing each syllable) Jim-my! Jimmy: Betty Quinlan? (He gets a dreamy look on his face as the scene undergoes a wavering dissolve to a soft focused, white edged image of a young woman seen from waste up, holding a dandelion as a few others fly down behind her. Her hair is shoulder-length with her bangs parted apart, and has dark brown eyes with a beauty mark under the right. She wears a light pink sleeveless dress with white collar and belt, and begins to proceed o.s. with her arms spread out; a wider shot exposes her footwear as light blue sneakers with white trim as she skips toward the other side of the screen. Jimmy follows suit, running from the other side; shift back and forth between the two skippers one last time before cutting to a close-up of Betty as she leans in to kiss, the action is close enough to pick out the pink eyeshadow she wears. She suddenly backs away as a needle scratches.) Betty: (Sheen's voice) This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance! (Cut to Jimmy, back in real time; his face snaps into shock.) Sheen: (from o.s.) Your parents may never go out again! Jimmy: Hmm... well, Mom and Dad didn't say anything about Sheen inviting anyone over, so...okay. Sheen, I guess it'd be okay if you wanted to just invite a few – 00:00:02 Yeah, or we could play Spin Sheen and hit him with a bottle. 00:00:05 Oh, w-w-wait, I've got some cool games: Rock 'em Sock 'em Einstein and, oh, Stephen Hawking's Off-Road Baja Wheelchair Race. 00:00:12 I'll be right back. 00:00:13 Hey, don't forget the little weenies. 00:00:16 I officially declare this party over. 00:00:19 I am out of here. 00:00:21 No, no! 00:00:21 If Nick goes, they all go. 00:00:23 I got to stop him. 00:00:25 Get out of my way, Shine. 00:00:27 " Sheen " Whatever-- move. 00:00:29 Wait, wait, wait! 00:00:30 Jimmy has cool stuff like... like a jet pack. 00:00:32 And you'd look cooler than cool flying around in that. 00:00:36 Please stay! 00:00:37 Don't leave! 00:00:41 KIDS: Wow! 00:00:45 Let the party begin. 00:00:49 JIMMY Let's see, I got games, double-fudge popcorn, Purple Slurp... 00:00:53 (glass shatters) That can't be good. 00:00:56 (music playing, bell dinging, games buzzing) Hey, Wheezer, what happens if I point this at you and press the button? 00:01:06 Don't, don't. 00:01:07 You'll make me real... 00:01:09 ...small! 00:01:12 Help! 00:01:13 (robot beeping) (jet pack whizzing) Hey, check me out, dudes. 00:01:20 I'm Super Nick. 00:01:22 LIBBY: Check this out. 00:01:24 Live satellite feed of the Men Pretending To Be Boys concert. 00:01:28 (screams) (pop music playing) Hey, Jimmy 00:01:32 I used your time pincher to bring Harry Houdini to your party to do magic tricks. 00:01:36 (roars) Sheen that's a ferocious prehistoric velociraptor. 00:01:42 Oh, yeah. 00:01:43 I always get magicians and dinosaurs mixed up. 00:01:47 (raptor roaring) (roars) (pop music continues) (From here, cut to Amber, Courtney Tyler and Tristan all getting down on it. The tiny Carl frantically runs past them.) Carl: DON'T STEP ON ME!! 00:02:19 (music stops) Okay, that's it. 00:02:23 This party is over. 00:02:25 Everybody out. 00:02:27 (As he aims his pointing finger toward the door, the view zooms out to reveal Betty Quinlan, the girl Jimmy was talking about prior to the party going on. This time, she speaks in her normal voice, soft and pleasant, and quite confused at this.) Betty: Uh...hey, Jimmy. 00:02:29 B-B-Betty Quinlan? 00:02:31 Who invited Miss I'm-So- Beautiful-And-Perfect? 00:02:34 I heard you were having a party. 00:02:42 Yes, I am! (All the kids cheer, and Goddard deploys a megaphone from either side of his body, as a funky tune starts up. All the kids start to dance to the beat.) Betty: I love this song. You want to dance? Uh, dance-- me, with you? Here, tonight, in real life? I mean, it's not April Fool's? I'm not dreaming? This isn't an elaborate practical -- (But his crush cuts in by yanking him away from the door. Both get up on the coffee table under a spotlight, and begin getting down on it for several seconds. Cut to Cindy and Libby, the former gobsmacked, the latter still having fun.) Why would anyone want to dance with Nerdtron? 00:03:12 I wouldn't dance with him if he were the last kid on earth. 00:03:16 Methinks the lady doth protest too much. 00:03:20 Methinks you better button your yap before I button it for you. (He literally seals up his mouth with a button; now Brittney, Nick and Tina Sue dance before a high-energized Carl gets in front of them.) Carl: Oh, yeah, I feel good!!! ''Hit me! 00:03:32 Oh, not really. 00:03:33 (chuckles) Yeah. 00:03:35 '''Betty:' Great party, Neutron! Jimmy: Thanks, Betty, I...I guess it is. (dances until the phone rings; answers it) Jimmy Neutron, party monster. Hugh: (on phone) Jimbo? Jimmy: (suddenly dumbstruck) DAD?! (Cut to a stretch of the neighborhood; Hugh's car drives past.) Hugh: Bad news. (Close-up; Hugh is wearing a duck head while a very annoyed Judy sits next to him; the former is answering the phone.) Hugh: One of the actors in Ducks broke his wing, so I jumped on stage to fill in and, well, I kind of, sort of, I, uh, accidentally... Judy: He destroyed the entire set. Hugh: It could've happened to anybody. Anyways, we'll be home in about five minutes, see you soon, son! (He ends the call by tossing the phone over his shoulder, into the street. Cut back to a flabbergasted Jimmy.) Jimmy: Five minutes? NO!!! (Betty approaches him.) Betty: Hey, What's the matter, Jimmy? Jimmy: (trying to sound normal) N-n-n-nothing, everything's perfect. (laughs nervously) Betty: Good, because I am dancing till I can't dance no more! (giggles) Jimmy: Ah, that's great....I mean...no, it's not! (activating his watch) Estimate parental unit arrival time. (Close on the watch; its screen displaying the neighborhood as the car drives past; a timer is superimposed over such.) Watch: T minus four minutes, 12 seconds. Jimmy: (to the kids, rapid fire) Okay! That was fun, eish you could stay, but I understand, thanks for coming, bye!!! Libby: We're not leaving the party -- It finally got good! (She strikes a pose with a grunt; now Nick stands stern as Tina Sue and Brittney watch.) Nick: You can't kick me out. I'm... I'm me. Carl: (dances past, panting) Don't stop me, Jimmy, I've got feet of flames!!! (laughs) Jimmy: Oh, what am I going to do? (concentrates) Think...think...! (Zoom in on his ear and pans through the canal until his brain is shown. Zoom in past the molocules until the tunnel is shown, spectral images floating past: first the flower blooming from before, then Hugh doing his ''Ducks number.)'' Hugh: (sings) ...Duck, you're a duck all the way, from the -- (The time accelerator is displayed last; the view flashes back to Jimmy, idea hit as he aims a finger upward.) Jimmy: BRAIN BLAST!!! (He runs right over to the time accelerator which is right next to the TV. Grabbing it, he begins to push the buttons and set it up.) Jimmy: By speeding up time within the confines of my house using my Time Accelerator... (Close-up of the Time Accelerator, he presses the "Forward" button, setting it to speed up time by 500%.) Jimmy: (from o.s.) They can have their party – and leave it, too! (He lets the invention do its work. In an instant, the entire party is going on at warp speed, and everyone is dancing really fast. He continues using it, and Amber, Courtney and Tristan dance rapidly as well. Sheen repeatedly drinks a can of soda, burping in return...Cindy talks with Rose...Sheen spins the bottle and Libby slaps him...and finally the music starts to wind down as the kids begin to get tired, which is the cue for Jimmy to stop the time acceleration at last. In an instant, all the kids have worn out from all the fun.) 00:01:27 (burping) (kids groaning) GIRL: What's going on? 00:01:45 (panting) Cool party, Neutron. 00:01:49 (panting) For once, you did something right. 00:01:53 (panting) It was great, even though I never got a little weenie. 00:01:58 Let me know when you're having another party, Jimmy. 00:02:02 Oh, will do, Betty. 00:02:03 (puckers) Ah! 00:02:10 Hi, honey. 00:02:11 How was your evening? 00:02:13 Did you throw a wild party? 00:02:15 What? 00:02:16 Just kidding. 00:02:23 Goddard, activate light-speed clean up! 00:02:25 (whirring, drilling and animal noises come from inside house) Looking good. 00:02:42 JUDY: We certainly have a wonderful son-- so responsible and trustworthy. 00:02:47 You couldn't leave most boys his age alone like that. 00:02:51 No, you couldn't. 00:02:51 But then, Jimbo's not most boys. 00:02:54 He's one in a million. 00:02:57 He sure is. 00:02:57 Say, I'm going to hang up my jacket and then I'm going to say more nice things about Jimmy. 00:03:03 Uh, sugar booger, how long have we had a raptor in the closet? 00:03:09 (raptor roars, Hugh screams) JUDY: James Isaac Neutron! 00:03:14 JIMMY: I can fix that... I hope. 00:03:16 HUGH: Bad dinosaur, bad. 00:03:18 That's it, out of the house. 00:03:20 Ow! Ow! 00:03:22 I'm glad you're extinct. 00:03:24 You're mean. Category:Transcripts Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts